Diabolik Lovers- Diabolik Brides
by Blackwolf0603
Summary: Raised by Karl Heinz, six vampire sisters are to join the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers to live with them and become their brides. These sisters have different personalities and some may seem sweet, shy, hot-headed and flirty. But be warned, they are cruel and dangerous. And have the same past... That has scarred them forever.
1. OC character profiles

I DO NOT OWN DIABLIK LOVERS! BUT I DO OWN THE OCs!

* * *

Name: Kazue Himura Name

Meaning: Kazue- First blessing_ Himura- Scarlet Village

Age: 18

Hair: Dark brown with purple highlights Eyes: Red (Crimson)

* * *

Name: Mirei Himura

Name Meaning: Mirei- Beautiful bell, Beautiful mountain peak_ Himura- Scarlet Village

Age: 17

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Blue

* * *

Name: Hayami Himura

Name Meaning: Hayami- Rare unusual beauty_ Himura- Scarlet Village

Age: 16 Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Changes from Dark green, Light green, Grayish green, Gray and Blue

* * *

Name: Suzume Himura

Name Meaning: Suzume- Sparrow_ Himura- Scarlet village

Age: 16

Hair: Black with purple highlights

Eyes: Blue (Right eye is an icey blue)

* * *

Name: Miyako Himura

Name Meaning: Miyako- Beautiful night child_ Himura- Scarlet village

Age: 15

Hair: Light purple with Dark purple strands

Eyes: Red (Crimson)

* * *

Name: Ayaka Himura

Name Meaning: Ayaka- Colorful flower_ Himura- Scarlet Village

Age: 15

Hair: Blonde with left bangs dyed red

Eyes: Crimson red (Right eye) Dark blue (Left eye)


	2. Moving and BRIDES!

**I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS! BUT I DO OWN THE OCs!**

* * *

"Onee-samaaaaaaaaa! What the HELL do you mean we're moving!" The youngest sibling of the Himura family yelled,

"Well Aya-chan, Otou-san said he wants us to move in with his sons" Kazue explained in a calm voice to her youngest sister.

"W-What?! Why would he ask that?!" The blonde yelled even more,

Kazue sighed and continued "He said we're... 'brides' for his sons and another family of four". Ayaka stood still, eyes wide, mouth hanging as her sister's words rang through her head. Ayaka then ran both of her hands through her hair as she said

"B-Bride?... I'm... Going to go throw up now!", Ayaka then ran to the nearest bathroom, making a gaging sound once inside.

* * *

"So~ Is my twin against this 'moving' and 'bride' situation? Onee-sama?" Miyako asked in her usual flirty tone upon hearing Ayaka 'throwing up' in the bathroom.

"Miya-chan, you know your sister; she hates having to be forced into doing anything she doesn't want to" Kazue said as she lightly grinned, moving her long hair behind her ears as she looked through a phone book.

"Miya-chan, go tell the others what's happening" Kazue ordered as she put on a pair of glasses,

"Yes Onee-sama~!" the purple haired girl said as she walked away, to find the rest of her sisters.

* * *

Kazue listened as the phone rang 4 times, then a few seconds later a voice was heard.

"Hello" the voice answered,

"Hello, is this the Sakamaki residence?" Kazue asked,

"Yes this is, may I ask who is calling?" the voice then asked,

"I am Kazue, Kazue Himura, oldest sibling of the Himura family" The oldest sibling of the Himura family introduced herself.

"Himura?..." the voice then asked,

"Hehe. I am guessing Karl Heinz called" Kazue said,

"Yes he has, I am Reiji Sakamaki, second son of the Sakamaki family" Reiji introduced.

"Well Reiji-san, we the Himura family will be at the Sakamaki manor at around 9 tomorrow morning, there are six of us" Kazue explained,

"We are also made up of six siblings, also the Mukami brothers we be here too" Reiji said

"Yes, I have been informed. So I will see you and the rest of your sibling tomorrow, now I have some matters to attend too, goodnight Reiji-san" Kazue informed as she then hanged up the phone.

* * *

"Suzu~! Mirei~! Yami~!" Miyako yelled as she reached the 3rd floor of the house, barging into her older sister Hayami's room.

"What is it?" Hayami asked in her usual cold yet curious voice,

"Onee-sama told me to tell you, Suzu and Mirei that we are moving and becoming brides for Otou-san's sons~!" Miyako explained as she leaned against the door frame.

"What?..." Hayami asked in confusion,

"Ehhhhh?!" A blue eyed girl exclaimed as she walked inside Hayami's room,

"Hey, what's this I hear?" another girl with silver hair walked in the room as she stared at her younger sisters.

"It seems that we're moving Mirei-nee-san" the blue eyed girl answered,

"I'm still lost Suzume..." Mirei answered as she rubbed the back of her head,

"Ehem!" Miyako exclaimed as her three other sisters stared at her.

"Well~ Onee-sama said that we are moving to the Sakamaki manor with Otou-san's sons!" Miyako explained,

"And becoming brides! ugh!" Ayaka said in protest, coming in from the doorway.

"Hehehe~. And this is why I am wondering how we're related, and twins!" Miyako said as she hung her arm around her twin's shoulder, who just pushed Miyako away.

* * *

"Well Yami-chan, what do you think?" Suzume asked Hayami. Hayami stood up from her bed and over to her closet where she dragged out a big suitcase.

"We should get packing..." Hayami commented as she started packing her clothing,

"I'm going to my room to start too, see you guys!" Suzume said as she exited the room, as did the rest of the siblings.

* * *

"Hey Kazue! Is there any more 'food' in the fridge?" Mirei asked as she walked down the stairs, her long waist length silver hair following behind her.

"I think there is some left, help yourself" Kazue answered as she stacked some books from the bookshelf in her arms, then disappearing into her room.

* * *

Mirei opened the fridge in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of a red substance, only maybe one or two cups left at the bottom.

The silver haired girl then took out a cup, pouring in the red liquid.

Then taking a few gulps, finishing the drink, Mirei comments

"That was the nice, though... I really hope I can get a fresh drink while at the Sakamaki's".

Mirei's eyes glinted with red in the darkness, as she smirked with her fangs sticking out.


	3. Sakamaki and Mukami

**Hey everyone~!**

**I hope you liked the first chapter and my OCs! But let me clear up a few things: The Himura sibling ARE  vampires, but they were once human in the past like the Mukami brothers. Also: "Otou-san" is Karl Heinz aka the Sakamaki brother's father, BUT the Himura siblings are NOT his daughters! They were raised by him after a tragic even of their pasts', killing their mother, leaving them in the care of a family friend or rather Karl Heinz.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS! BUT I DO OWN THE OCs!**

* * *

"Hey Onee-sama, is there any more blood?" Ayaka asked as she played with the food on her plate with a fork.

"Sorry brat, but I had the rest of it last night" Mirei answered as she smirked,

"Can we just eat in peace?" Hayami asked calmly from her seat,

"Everyone, we only have a few minutes, so eat and don't talk" Kazue ordered as she then drank a sip of her tea.

"Fine Onee-sama" Ayaka mumbled as she used her fangs to bite off a piece of bacon.

* * *

"Alright! Let's get in the car! It'll be a long drive so bring something to do!" Kazue informed her younger siblings as they got into the limo, after stuffing their belongings in the trunk.

* * *

Kazue read a book, Mirei played games on her phone, Hayami wrote songs while listening to her mp3, Suzume drew on her sketch pad, Miyako looked through a few magazines while bickering with Ayaka. And Ayaka played a game on her DSI.

It was quiet until Hayami spoke.

"Onee-sama... Are we ever going to go back to our home?"

"We can, Otou-san said it will be used for vacation and summer home use" Kazue answered as she gave a gentle smile as Hayami nodded.

"Yami-chan, it'll be ok, it's probably not going to be so bad" Suzume assured her sister, who softened her eyes in silence.

"By the way Yami~ Nice dress!" Miyako complemented as she winked.

Hayami looked down at her dress; The dress was red with a flower pattern, the top rimming was black as well as the straps, a black bow rested on the chest area. Around the waist was black wrapping with a big black bow. The end of the dress also had black frilling. She also wore a thin jacket that was a grayish brown color with fur on the edge of the hood.

"Thank you" Hayami calmly said,

"No problem!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Oh Yami, your choker is twisted!" Suzume pointed out as she scooted over too redo the chocker, which was black with chain and the front has a silver rose.

"Thanks" Hayami said again.

"You know, you barely talk" Mirei commented, looking up from her phone,

"Mirei, you know Yami doesn't like to talk much!" Suzume yelled

"Suzu, it's fine" Hayami said as Suzume sighed in defeat, not believing how non-reactive her sister is.

"Oh Hayami, please don't use your knives unless I tell you to or unless it's self defense, that goes for ALL of you" Kazue said as she directed her gaze over to Ayaka and Miyako,

"Hey! We won't do anything~!" Miyako said as she and Ayaka smirked, Kazue sighed as she looked out the window to see a mansion coming into view.

"Well we're here anyways, so get ready" Kazue then informed as her sisters rushed to get a look out the window.

* * *

"Get your suitcase at least, then we'll get back and get the rest" Kazue said, carrying her own suitcase out of the trunk, as did her sisters.

Kazue and her sisters stood in front of a large door, she then knocked as the door opened a few seconds later, to be opened by a butler.

The Himura sisters walked inside the mansion to be greeted by a black haired man with red eyes and glasses,

"I am guessing your the Himuras'" The man said

"Yes, and I'm guessing your Reiji-san" Kazue said while lightly smirking,

"I am, Kazue" Reiji said then continued

"Your rooms have been made, but first follow me to the living room".

* * *

The sisters followed Reiji to the living room area, and as soon as they entered with their luggage bags dragging behind them, they heard a voice.

"So these are the infamous Himura sisters~"

"Laito, show more respect to our guests" Reiji ordered,

"Yes, yes" Laito said as he shooed the comment.

"Everyone, these are the Himura sibling, you will treat them with respect" Reiji said.

* * *

The siblings sat down on the couch, next to some of the guys, but the blonde haired girl caught some of the sister's attention.

"So, who are you?" Ayaka asked the blonde, who she sat next to,

"I'm Yui Komori, it's nice to meet you" the blonde said as she stuck out her hand to shake,

"I'm usually not a hand shaker but.." Ayaka said as she sighed,

"Also because I thought you learned not to trust vampires easily, human" Ayaka then said as she smirked, letting a fang stick out.

"V-Vampire!" Yui said as her eyes widened, she didn't expect these girls to be human.

"But chill, I only bite those who annoy the crap out of me" Ayaka said, still smirking.

* * *

As Ayaka talked with Yui, Suzume also gained some attention.

"So~ Who are you? Tell me!" a blonde haired boy asked,

"Suzume Himura, and you?" Suzume asked out of curiosity,

"Kou Mukami! So~ A female vampire, don't usually come across that!" Kou said

"Yes, all of us are vampi- Hey!" Suzume said as she shouted, blushing.

"Hey, you smell sweet~!" Kou commented as he sniffed around Suzume's neck.

"Kou, knock it off!" a voice yelled,

"Whatever Ruki!" Kou yelled back, backing his head away from Suzume, while staring at her as they talked some more.

* * *

Hayami looked around, seeing most of her siblings talking with someone. She meanwhile just was seated next to Kazue in silence.

"Hayami, are you alright?" Kazue asked, Hayami nodded, looking her eldest sister in the eye, then she looked back down to the floor.

"Onee-sama, do you think we can go to our rooms soon?" Hayami then asked,

"Um sure" Kazue answered then looked around the room for someone.

"Is everything alright Kazue?" Reiji asked from behind her,

"Oh yes, but I think Hayami is tried, can we please speed this meeting up a bit?" Kazue asked as Reiji then nodded.

* * *

"Let's get to introductions everyone" Reiji announced as he then continued

"The one lying on the couch in the back is Shu, the eldest son" Some people looked over to see Shu, who was sleeping.

"I'm the second son, Reiji"

"Laito is the third son"

"Kanato is forth"

"Ayato is fifth. Laito, Kanato and Ayato are triplets"

"And the last is Subaru".

"Also the prospective bride, Yui Komori" Reiji ended with as he looked over to the Mukami brothers.

* * *

"I'm Ruki Mukami, eldest of the Mukami family" Ruki introduced himself,

"The blonde is Kou" Everyone looked over to the blonde that was sitting next to Suzume.

"The next oldest is Yuma" Ruki said, pointing at the bulky blonde beside him.

"And last is Azusa" Ruki ended as he looked at a guy with gray hair and eyes in a lone chair.

* * *

"So I guess it's our turn huh? Well, I'm Kazue, eldest of the Himura family" Kazue introduced,

"The second is Mirei" Kazue said as Mirei gave a small wave from her seat.

"The third is Hayami, extremely non-reactive and submissive" Almost everyone stared at the stoic Hayami, as she remained unfazed by the level of attention.

"Next is Suzume, she is very creative" Kazue informed as Suzume gave a smile.

"And now the twins, Ayaka and Miyako" Kazue said, staring at the two,

"Miyako is the older twin. Flirty and loud but smart".

"And Ayaka. hyper, loud and strong" Kazue explained while she smirked, watching the youngest sister fume and blush from embarresment.

* * *

"We should show you ladys' your rooms now" Reiji commented as he looked around at everyone.

"Ayato and Azusa, show Miyako and Ayaka their rooms, they are next to eachother".

"Subaru and Kanato go with Mirei".

"Yuma and Laito go with Hayami".

"Ruki and... Shu with Kazue"

"And Kou and I will show Suzume her room, is that understood?" Reiji explained as everyone nodded or gave a shout out.


	4. New Rooms!

**I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS! BUT I DO OWN THE OCs!**

* * *

"Hey! Slowpokes! Hurry up~!" Ayaka yelled as she ran ahead of Ayato and Azusa with her sister.

"Yeah, yeah you brats! We're coming!" Ayato yelled at the two, reaching the door to Ayaka's room,

"This is Ayaka's room, Miyako's is across from this room" Azusa explained, pointing at the door across from Ayaka's room.

"Thanks Azu~!" Miyako said, skipping over to her door, opening it and running inside.

"'Azu'?" Azusa asked,

"What? Even guys can have nicknames!" Miyako shouted as she sat on her bed, looking at her surroundings:

White walls with black edging, the flooring was gray carpeting. Her bed was gray sheets with a dark purple blanket and pillow. a wooden desk was in the corner, along with wooden shelves and a night table for belongs. The room also has a bathroom. And Miyako's belongings rested against a corner.

"This room is nice~!" Miyako commented.

* * *

"Hey tomato head! Mind helping me with this!" Ayaka yelled,

"Hey! It's 'yours truly' to you!" Ayato yelled, entering the room.

"Shut up Tomato head! Just get your ass over here and help me!" the blonde vampire yelled, trying to lift a heavy painting.

Ayato rolled his eyes, going to Ayaka's side, lifting the painting from her arms, placing it on a hook on the wall.

"There, strawberry!" Ayato yelled,

"S-Strawberry?!" Ayaka yelled as she clenched her fists,

"Is everything alright?" Azusa asked, coming into the room,

"Yeah Azu, it's fine, just tomato head here being an idiot!" Ayaka yelled.

"Do you want me to lend you a knife if your going to fight?" Azusa asked, lifting a knife in his hand, making Ayaka's eyes widen.

"Miyako~!" Ayaka yelled,

"Yes Aya~?" Miyako chimed, walking into the room,

"Miyako, we've got _another _knive freak on our hands!" Ayaka informed,

Miyako looked at Azusa and the knive he held, making her grin.

"Well~ At least we know Yami will have a friend" the red eyed twin commented.

* * *

"So, how's being the oldest sibling?" Ruki asked, walking down the hall with Kazue and Shu.

"It's not that bad, my sisters behave, well... Most of the time" Kazue answered, watching the eldest Mukami smirk.

"So, who's the trouble maker of the family?" Ruki asked,

"The twins, a complete pain in the ass most of the time, but they have their moments" Kazue informed,

"You by chance serious when you commented your siblings personality?" Ruki commented,

"I don't lie about my sisters. Also Shu-san, your very quiet back there" Kazue said, looking behind at the lazy blonde.

"Shu is usually quiet... And lazy. So don't worry. Anyways, about your family?" Ruki explained, also looking back at the blonde, who kept his eyes closed, listening to his mp3.

"What do you want to know?" Kazue asked as Ruki and Shu then stopped at a door.

"A lot of things, but not now. This is your room" Ruki said as he opened the door. The three stepped inside as Kazue looked around.

"This is nice. Do you know where my sister's rooms are?" Kazue asked. Ruki shook his head as Shu shrugged, Kazue sighed as she closed her eyes, thinking of her surrounding. As she opened her eyes a few seconds later, Ruki and Shu could see the eldest sister's red eyes glow as their own eyes widened in shock.

Kazue looked around, seeing through the walls, floors and even other people. This was her vampire power.

She saw that Hayami was down the hall with Yuma and Laito. Ayaka and Miyako was above her, a few doors down though. Suzume was also on the same floor. And Mirei was at the floor above Suzume, Ayaka and Miyako.

* * *

"It seems Hayami is on this floor" Kazue answered as the glow in her eyes disappeared,

"What was that?" Shu asked,

"Being a vampire comes with perks, what can I say" Kazue answered,

"So, do you need any help putting away some things?" Ruki asked,

"Oh thank you, could you help hang up a few pictures. And you Shu?" Kazue asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Shu asked,

"Hmmmm, mind taking this to Hayami, she'll probably want it" Kazue said, handing Shu a large case from the pile of belongings.

"What is that?" Ruki asked as Shu lifted the case with ease,

"A large synthesizer" Shu answered, walking out of the room.

"We all play an instrument, I play violin and piano. Hayami plays the oboe and piano, but she also does sound effects" Kazue explained,

"We should probably start" Kazue then said as she and Ruki started unpacking.

* * *

"Hey Yami-chan~ You have a lot of music stuff!" Laito commented, as he placed a trophy on the shelf for winning a music competition. Hayami just stayed silent, lifting a small but tall wooden box with small drawers, giving it to Yuma.

"Please put that over there" Hayami said, pointing at the wooden black desk in the corner.

"Tch!" Yuma said, doing what the brown haired vampire ordered.

Hayami then reached into a box, pulling out a large frame for objects. And this one, was for knives. Hayami then trying to hold the frame while getting a nail.

"Now, let me see this!" Laito said, taking the frame out of Hayami's arms, taking at look at the knives.

"Yuma~! This remind you of someone?" Laito commented, showing Yuma the frame with knives in it,

"Great~ another masochist!" Yuma yelled,

"I'm not a masochist" Hayami stated coldly.

"Then the knives?" Yuma asked,

"I've been taught to use knives to fight" Hayami explained,

"Oh~" Laito said in understanding, closing in his face a few inches away from Hayami's.

"I like a girl that can put up a fight~" Laito teased. Hayami just stood still, staring at the Sakamaki with her cold, color changing eyes. Not blushing at all by Laito's teasing.

"Excuse me" Hayami said, moving to the side, and walking away to go through the box again.

"Hah! That was the lamest attempt of flirting I've seen!" Yuma chuckled,

"Shut up!" Laito yelled, going over to Hayami who was taking out books, folders and papers out, setting them on the desk.

"Hey what are those?" Laito asked,

"Music books and pieces" Hayami answered,

"Hey ice princess! Shu just dropped this off!" Yuma yelled, lifting up a large case.

"Just place it on the bed" Hayami said after glancing at the object. Yuma did as she said, placing the object on the bed.

"Hehe, you really are emotionless~" Laito commented, smirking.

* * *

"Suzume, this is your room" Reiji calmly stated, opening the door.

Suzume walked forward, but bumped into the framing on her right side. Falling back, Kou caught her as Suzume held her head.

"Owww.." Suzume moaned as Kou helped her up,

"Suzu-chan, if you walk into walls, people are going to think your blind" Kou playfully warned as the two walked into the room.

"Um... Actually... I am blind, sorta" Suzume hesitantly informed,

"Huh?!" Kou yelled,

"What is it?" Reiji asked,

"When I was young, there was an... Accident... And on the corner of my right eye, I can't see" Suzume explained.

"Oh, So that's why~!" Kou said,

"Is the same 'accident' why Hayami's eye's change color, Suzume?" Reiji asked,

"Yes it is... But nothing is wrong with her, just her eyes change color" Suzume said.

"I see, I see, I haven't gotten to ask her why yet, but now I know!" Kou said as Suzume softly smiled and nodded,

"I have other matters to attend to. Kou, help Suzume with unpacking if she requires help. Suzume there will be a meal in two hours, please attend on time. Now if you excuse me" Reiji explained, exciting the room.

"So~ We should start unpacking!" Kou said as Suzume nodded.


	5. Getting to know one another

**I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS! BUT I DO OWN THE OCs!**

* * *

"So for a starter, tell us something about yourselves" Kazue requested placing her utensils on the plate,

"I'll go first, my favorite food is... Soup" Ruki stated as he shrugged,

"Wait! Just 'soup', no particular type?!" Ayaka yelled,

"Ayaka, please don't yell at the table" Kazue asked,

"Anyways, yeah 'just soup' pretty much" Ruki answered as he nudged Azusa, who sat next to him.

"I like... Pain" Azusa said timidly,

"Then Yami~ You wouldn't mind showing Azu your knife collection, you might even have a couple with you right now~" Miyako commented as she grinned watching Azusa stare at Hayami in curiosity, Hayami then stopped eating for a moment, then continuing a second later.

"Wow~ This emotionless attitude is just shocking!" Laito commented,

"Anyways. Miyako, I believe that was rude to reveal that about Hayami, apologize. Now!" Kazue ordered,

"Ok! Ok~ I'm sorry Hayami for revealing you collect knives" Miyako plainly stated,

"It's alright" Hayami said.

"Alright! Nows my turn! You will all regard me as 'yours truly'!" Ayato yelled, the Himura girls stayed silent,

"Lame~!" Ayaka commented with boredom, clear in her eyes,

"Hey strawberry! You listen to me!" Ayato yelled,

"Ayato, calm down" Reiji ordered.

"Ayaka, do the sa-" Kazue brutally yelled,

"No Onee-sama! I'm getting annoyed with this idiot!" Ayaka yelled as she stood up from her seat, slamming her hands on the table.

"Hayami" Kazue said as the brunette next to her nodded.

Hayami got up and teleported behind Ayaka, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Hayami's eyes gleamed red. Ayaka's eyes widened as she slowly sat back in her chair calmly,

"Damn you... Hayami" Ayaka mumbled. Hayami returned to her seat after Kazue nodded to her.

* * *

"What was that?!" Yuma yelled,

"Hayami can feel others people's emotions and also enforce her own on others" Kazue explained as he took a sip of her drink.

"Any other powers you've been hiding from us?" Reiji asked, Kazue smirked as she then stated

"I should go in order then. We all have some vampire powers but for each of us there is a special one. I can see through objects. Mirei can drain a person's energy. You just saw what Hayami can do. Suzume can read minds-".

"Really?!" Kou shouted, starring at Suzume who nodded,

"Ok! What am I thinking about now?" Kou asked, eager to test her abilities. Everyone else also listened.

"Hmmm... I'm not a fan of seafood. But I'll see if I can get a recipe for vongole bianco, or rather your favorite food" Suzume said as she winked.

"That's amazing~!" Kou cheered, making Suzume blush. While everyone else's eyes widened.

"Anyways. For the twins, Miyako's blood heals wounds, so she's very good at regenerating. And Ayaka can see the veins and arteries of a person, to know where to strike when she attacks" Kazue ended the statement.

* * *

"How do you have all these powers?" Shu asked

"Well when you've been raised by Karl Heinz, there is no telling what's gonna happen" Mirei said smirking.

"W-What?!" The Sakamaki and Mukami yelled,

"What do you mean?" Subaru asked,

"We were personally raised by Karl Heinz" Hayami explained,

"That explains everything.." Reiji mumbled

"What Reiji~?" Laito asked.

"The eldest sibling's refined manners, all of them being trained to use a weapon, musical instruments, the vampire powers.. It all makes sense" Reiji explained,

"I'm glad we have an understanding Reiji" Kazue said giving a small smile.

"Now let's go on to a more serious matter; School" Kazue said as Reiji nodded,

"I've been informed that you and Mirei will be attending our school, while the rest go with the Mukamis'" Reiji explained.

"Alright. Are there any uniforms?" Kazue asked,

"Yes, I've placed them in your rooms" Reiji stated as the Himuras nodded.

* * *

"We have school at 6pm, be ready by then. But for now, do as you please. Excuse me" Reiji explained to the brunette Himura.

Hayami then closed her door, looking around her room to see a blue school uniform on her red and black bed.

"You know~ You really live up to your name; rare unusual beauty~" A voice said from behind Hayami.

"What are you hoping to get from flirting with me Laito?" Hayami asked,

"Ouch! I'm hurt!" Laito dramatically stated, holding a hand on his chest.

"Please get out. I have to change" Hayami said.

"Oh~? But I could help you with that~" Laito offered. Then a plain black handled knife flew past Laito very fast, even tearing a small slit on the fedora on his head.

"I didn't ask for help. Get out unless you want another knife closer to your face" Hayami said in a cruel tone. Laito smirked,

"Have it your way ice princess~" the oldest Sakamaki triplet said as he disappeared.

Hayami sighed, lowering her color changing eyes to the ground. She would have to go to the same school with Suzume again. If anyone were to bully Hayami, they'd also bully Suzume too.

Sitting on her bed Hayami grabbed the uniform, hugging it to her chest.

* * *

"Suzume-san?" A voice called from outside the door,

"Oh! Come in!" Suzume yelled as the door then opened to reveal Yui.

"Are you busy right now Suzume-san?" the blonde asked,

"Oh no! Your just in time! And just Suzume or Suzu is fine" Suzume said as she got up from the floor, wearing an old apron with paint splatters on it.

"Um ok Suzume" Yui said with a smile as she then looked around the walls to see dozens of gorgeous paintings.

"Did you do al these by chance Suzume?" Yui asked as Suzume nodded in glee,

"Their very beautiful" Yui commented.

"Thank you!" Suzume shouted as the two walked over to Suzume's bed and sat on it.

"So, anything wrong Yui?" Suzume asked,

"O-Oh! Well... Um. You really are vampires?" Yui asked timidly,

"Um yes. But don't worry! I don't bite!" Suzume explained as she saw Yui relax.

"So, has Hayami always been..." Yui asked

"You mean her cold attitude? Not exactly, why?" Suzume asked

"Well I was hoping to talk to her, but she seems very hard to talk to" Yui said

"Hahaha! Don't worry! Yami is just like that because of her powers! But... Then again it could also be from the bullying from before.." Suzume explained.

"Bullying? What happened before Suzume-san?" A voice asked. The two girls looked towards the door to see a purple haired boy carrying a teddy bear.

"Kanato-kun?" Yui asked,

"Well Suzume-san?" Kanato asked,

"Well.." Suzume mumbled.

"Kanato, your probably annoying them! They'd rather be around me!" another voice yelled.

"Ayato" Kanato said in a threatening tone.

"Wow! Just everyone calm down!" Suzume yelled,

"Whatever! Just say what you were going to say~!" Ayato yelled. Suzume sighed and said

"Hayami isn't exactly fond of school... She.."

"Ahhh~! I get it! Did she cause trouble at school?" Ayato asked as he grinned.

"No... No! It's not liked that! Yami was bullied a lot because of her personality! She would get pushed around and slapped even!... And when I also would bullied because I was her sister! But Yami... She's tell me to take a detour and she'd get stoned everyday after school!"

Suzume explained as everyone else starred.

"Ayato. Kanato. Yui. I need to talk to Suzume" Reiji said by the door before Ayato could comment. Everyone cleared the room except for Suzume or Reiji.

"We will be leaving for night school at 6 this evening. I've placed your school uniform in your closet. Until then, do what ever you please. Good day" Reiji explained as he exited the room.

* * *

"Reiji?" Kazue asked as she approached the black haired vampire.

"Yes Kazue?" Reiji asked,

"Do you have a minute? I'd like to ask something" Kazue explained,

"Yes I do, what is it?"

"What supplies should I bring to school? I don't have a supply list and every school is different" Kazue said.

"Four notebooks, a suitable amount of writing utensils, loose leaf paper, 4-5 folders and your violin for your music elective" Reiji said, pushing on his glasses that rested on his nose.

"How did you know I played the violin?" Kazue asked,

"I saw it as I dropped off your uniform in your room, and I was just faxed you and your siblings' schedules" Reiji explained, holding up a paper.

"I see, I'll be off now Reiji" Kazue said as she bowed and walked away.


	6. School time!

**I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS! BUT I DO OWN THE OCs!**

* * *

"Hey brats! Get your asses down here!" Mirei shouted from the front entrance of the Sakamaki mansion,

"Mirei. Please stop yelling so loud" Hayami said from behind Mirei and Kazue.

"Hayami, are the others coming down soon?" Kazue asked, Hayami pointed back in front of her older sisters. The two oldest looked back in front of them to see the rest of their siblings there.

"So Onee-sama, when are we going to hit the road?" Ayaka asked,

"Just a second Ayaka. Ok, uniforms are on, you have your bags. Now, I know in our past schools we were aloud to take weapons to the school, put this time that's not aloud, so hand them over" Kazue explained, pointing to the floor.

The younger Himura siblings sighed and began to strip themselves of their weapons. Hayami went first, rolling up her sleeves, showing bandages on her arms as the Mukami and Sakamaki brothers starred. Hayami undid her bandages, taking out a couple thin knives and razors. All the way to small knives buckled to under her uniforms to ones in her bag. 9 sharp items in count for Hayami.

Suzume had twin chopsticks in the low bun in her hair that had small needles in them. Also a keychain with a hidden razor to a ring like weapon with a small knife going up her finger. 5 sharp objects in count for Suzume.

For the twins. Ayaka had studded gloves on which Kazue told her to remove. Also a lighter and a pocket knife with 4 different knives. Miyako didn't have much. Just a small tanto on the inside of her jacket and pepper spray.

Some of the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers mouths' dropped while others just starred.

"Well, that's a shocker! I didn't know Ayaka had a lighter" Mirei commented as she smirked.

"Mirei. I'd like your whip and tazer" Kazue said, her eyes gleaming red as she held out her hand.

Mirei shrugged and handed over her own supply of weapons. Kazue's eyes then returned to their normal red color.

"Onee-chan~! What about your own weapons?" the purple haired sibling asked,

"I've left mine in my room. And I'll leave your weapons in this box until we get back" Kazue stated as she dropped all the knives, razors and objects in a plain box.

"We should probably get going" Kazue then said as she looked over to Reiji who nodded.

"Kazue and Mirei are coming with us, while the rest go with the Mukami" Reiji announced as everyone headed out.

* * *

"So how has your evening been?" Ruki asked, he was seated between Azusa and Hayami.

"Fine" Hayami answered.

"I was painting but at least I got some sleep too" Suzume said.

"Great~ So in one day we move, meet our potential future husbands and then we go to school?! What kind of day is this?!" Ayaka yelled,

"Ayaka. Calm down" Hayami ordered.

"Eh~! But Yami, a lot did happen today~" Miyako said as she grinned.

"I think we should have some to get to know you girls, what do you say?" Kou suggested,

"I agree" Azusa said.

* * *

"So~ I guess I'm with you" Miyako said as she moved over to sit next to Ruki,

"So it seems, but that's your choice" Ruki said.

"So how's life? Family~?" Miyako asked,

"Pretty good, you?" Ruki asked,

"Oh well everyday is the same~ But it's the usual!" Miyako explained as she moved her hair behind her ear.

"Who do you think is going to be with who~?" Miyako then asked while smirking,

"I don't know too well since this is the first day, but I have noticed that Kou has taken a liking to Suzume" Ruki explained as Miyako nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So Azusa-san, I hear you like knives" Suzume commented,

"Yes, I like pain" Azusa explained as he pulled out a small knife from his bag, pressing it again his finger against the blade making a small cut.

"A-Azusa-san!" Suzume said in a worried tone, watching as blood dripped from Azusa's finger,

"It's ok, this little pain is good" Azusa said as he licked the blade and his finger of blood.

_'Um.. I'm really wondering at this point if Azusa-san and Yami-chan were related in a past life or something..' _Suzume thought as she forced a nervous smile.

* * *

"So your Yu.." Ayaka asked,

"It's Yuma brat!" Yuma answered,

"Heh! Like that scares me!" Ayaka shouted.

"Shut up!" Yuma yelled

"So you think your so big and strong huh?!" Ayaka yelled,

"Yeah, I'll crush you if you try testing me!" Yuma said back at the blonde,

"Fine, then let's test that assumption!" Ayaka said as she positioned her arm while moving closer to Yuma.

"Fine" Yuma said as he positioned his arm, taking Ayaka's hand in his,

"one, two, three!" Ayaka yelled as they arm wrestled, both sides struggled for a couple minutes as the car then turned to the right, stopping in front of the school.

Ayaka's hand smashed Yuma's hand on his lap as Ayaka let go to praise herself,

"Yes! I beat you asshole!" Ayaka yelled,

"Ayaka! Yuma! Let's go!" Suzume yelled as she stepped out of the car,

"Coming~!" Ayaka yelled as she grabbed her bag, jumping out of her car,

_'Dammit, that brat is strong' _Yuma thought as he clenched his fist, following the group.

* * *

"I have to get to class, you three can escort the girls to class, see you later" Ruki said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall.

"He always leaves the work to us, what can I say. I guess I'll take Suzume" Kou said as he locked his arm with the black haired vampire and walked away.

"Azusa?" Yuma asked as he turned to face his brother,

"I'll take Hayami" Azusa said in his timid voice, the bandaged vampire lightly pulled on the sleeve of Hayami's uniform as the two left the area.

"Great~ Now I have to take you two to your classroom.. Let's just go!" Yuma yelled as he walked over to the twins, Yuma then grabbed the two, swinging Miyako over his shoulder and Ayaka under his arm as the two protested.

* * *

"So Su-zu-me, how do you like the school so far?" Kou asked as he and Suzume walked down the hall,

"Well for a first impression it seems nice, then again... This is only my second school so I am a little nervous" Suzume said with a timid laugh.

"Seriously?!" Kou asked as Suzume nodded and explained,

"Our last school, well for me, was 6th grade and that was the last time I was at a real school. The rest of the time me and my sisters were taught at home where Otou-san hired tutors for us".

"Wow... Well don't worry, I think you'll like this school and if anyone gives you trouble just come to me!" Kou said with a smile,

"U-um.. O...K...?" Suzume said.

"I'm sorta a 'big shot' here, even if you haven't gone to school in a bit I'm still surprised you haven't heard about me" Kou said,

"Why is that?" Suzume asked,

_'Kou Mukami, the idol' _Kou explained in his thoughts for Suzume to hear after a moment of silence,

"Oh~ I've never really heard of you but Miyako has a lot of magazines that I borrow and she loves gossip so yeah.." Suzume said as she scratched he head.

Kou then stopped in front of Suzume and strokes her black bangs that hid Suzume's blind eyes.

"Your class is over there" Kou directed to the classroom down the hall as he removed his hand,

"Well see you Suzume~! Have a great night!" Kou yelled with a smile as he walked away.

* * *

- WITH THE SAKAMAKI'S-

* * *

Meanwhile with the Sakamaki's and the rest of the Himura siblings, Kazue had classes with Reiji and Mirei with Yui, Ayato and Kanato.

"So, what do you guys do for fun...?" Mirei asked with a bored look, her face rested on her hand.

"Why should I answer you?" Ayato said as Mirei glared at him.

"Because I'm bored and want to do something that won't kill me before classes end" Mirei answered,

"Well just to let you know, you answer to yours truly" Ayato commanded with a smirk,

"Sorry to burst your bubble but the rest of my classes are with the overgrown 5 year old" Mirei said as she motioned behind her with her thumb, which was pointing towards Kanato.

"Then good luck, he's a control freak" Ayato said,

"Guys! We shouldn't say things like that about Kanato!" Yui protested.

"What about me Yui?" Kanato asked from behind the three,

"Nothing~!" Mirei said,

"It's time to go to the next class Mirei" Kanato informed as he and Mirei walked out of class.

* * *

"So classes are now over?" Kazue asked Reiji who walked beside her,

"Yes, everyone usually meets at the front of the school" Reiji said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Tell me something, why do you six use weapons? Normally woman raised in the Sakamaki household are taught to be 'proper'" Reiji said,

"We were all originally human but our mother had strong ties with the Sakamakis" Kazue explained as Reiji listened.

"But our mother was killed and we were found- Well I should say adopted by Karl Heinz and raised as his daughters. I was only 12 years old at the time" Kazue quietly said the last part with a sad expression. She then reverted her eyes to Reiji.

"As for self defense, after we marry and have children I believe we were trained to defend our families. But that's what I assume, Otou-san didn't say why" Kazue said.

"And your choice of weapon?" Reiji asked,

"Well if you hear gun fire I'm just practicing" Kazue answered.


End file.
